A little mischief never hurt anyone
by wowbubblegum
Summary: Valerie "Ria" is the youngest sister  by a lot of years  of Rabbit, Tish and Ani.She is like Ani where she needs touch and emotions to live off.The Night Class know shes hiding something and want to know what it is at any cost
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on a tree branch enjoying a nice nap, next to me was a sketch pad and pencils. It was a drawing of the tattoo parlour my brother Rabbit owned, with him standing behind the counter watching my sister Ani and Tish goofing around and myself looking flicking through the tattoo designs.

Officially I had arrived the night before last night but the Chairman decided to let me have yesterday and today off to get used to my new surroundings. I had unpacked my stuff yesterday after a **long**sleep in and was using today to chill and find my way around the school.

It was getting towards sunset time when I hear the oh-so-lovely- high pitched squealing sounds of the girls and shockingly boys of this school waking me from a pleasant mini dream. Yesterday I didn't get a chance to follow them because of unpacking duties which were far more enjoyable than investigating.

"Hurry up or we're going to miss them! I want to see Idol-senpai, he's so attractive and fun"

"I want to see Shiki sempai!"

"Stuff that I want to see Kuran senpai, He's so cool and collected and dreamy"

_Yeah Yeah and I want you all to shut the hell up. _

Grabbing my stuff I drop down behind them and start to follow them. They go towards this massive group of people (that were screaming and squealing even louder) waiting outside this dorm building gate. With the way these people were getting revved up and excited you'd think that the people behind the gate were celebrities or monarchs.

Thinking about the excitement and emotions in the air made me start to feel hungry and I remembered that I haven't 'eaten' or 'drank' anything since before I left Huntsdale, I'd have to go out tonight or play pick a random right here and now. My whole being seemed to twist at the thought of later.

_Random person it is then._

Somehow, I don't even know how, I ended up being pushed and shoved to the front (how the hell did I not feel that?). I saw a girl wearing an armband trying to unsuccessfully push the crowd back and get some semblance of order. When the gates started to open everyone started pushing and shoving trying to get to the front to see the incoming people. I felt a hand briefly touch my back harshly in a shove.

_Frustration, excitement, anger, happiness, could be yum . . . weak._

Distracted by the emotions and thought of a quick snack I didn't recover my step and fell the to the ground my sketch pad and pencils falling to the floor, my hands and knees grazing a bit on the bricks as feet rush past me. I pick up the pencil case and move to get the pad but see a foot standing on it.

The foot belonged to a girl with long hair. I stand up and tap her shoulder to get her attention.

"Excuse me, but you're standing on my sketch pad, can you please move?" I asked to polite

The girl glared and turned head away. Looking back to front where a group of people in white uniforms were walking. I feel myself getting angry. I'm hungry, thirsty and this cow was standing on my sketch pad that was given to as part of a set of presents from Rab.

The need to fight was building and feeling of terror and fright was starting to leak out of me affecting the girls and boys near me causing them to shift uncomfortably and go quiet. I touch the cows shoulder again a bit more forcefully, she spun around to face me; eyes widening as she saw my glare.

"Get off my sketchpad. NOW!" I shout the last part.

She quickly stepped back and put as much space between us as she could without stepping onto the cleared path. Everyone else around me stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths, another girl snapped out of her fear and seemed to gather her confidence although her legs shook beneath her.

"Who do you think you are? We haven't seen you before so you must be new? What year are you? You only look like a first year. That was a third year, someone should teach you to respect your betters"

She had her hand in the air ready to come down on me, I grabbed her wrist midway and used it to push her back into the group.

"Back off and stay the hell out of my way" I reply coldly and pushed my way to the front onto the pathway.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, _

_So as you can see I'm re-writing cause I haven't updated in ages and whenever I tried to write I would freeze and get stuck and forget what I was trying to do. So rewriting it is. Life and stuff got in the way of writing and updating. _

_So since I haven't read the vampire knight in years either so when I looked up to see what direction I would go if following canon and didn't like it so it's not gonna follow. _

_I'm setting this between ink exchange and fragile eternity. And the start of vampire knight._

_Disclaimer: don't own, wicked lovey series belongs to Melissa Mars and vampire knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.  
_

* * *

__

I started walking down the pathway back towards my tree, making plans in my head to go out tonight, find some dinner and check out the local talent. I must have been doing something wrong because I could feel the eyes of hundreds glaring at me. Rather than feeling intimidated I held my head high and walked tall.

_Who do they think they are to glare at me like that? I'm Valerie, half human half Fae. My father is Gabriel, left hand to the king of the dark court; leader of the hounds. Thought of as a niece to Iriel former king of the dark court. I will not be intimidated or made the inferior by these __**mortals**__._

While thinking this I walk into a solid chest wearing black blazer. My senses are overcome by emotions and need; hate, self-hate, disgust, anger, frustration, turmoil, possessiveness, revenge, care, strength, _must have. _I don't immediately lift my head to glare or apologise, this boy feels warm and smells like spice, smoke and blood. Yummy.

Moving my head to the side I see an arm band like that girl from before. Seeing it closer I can see it has a red rose. Finally moving my head up, I look up to see pretty lilac coloured eyes and silver hair. Something about him didn't feel mortal though. He was holding himself kind of stiff, like he was in a hostile situation. There was a faint bulge in his blazer as though he was carrying a weapon, not that I can talk about carrying weapon. I had two blessed iron daggers, one strapped to a holster on my thigh the other in my right ankle boot.

He looked down at me with his eyes hard like he could feel that something wasn't right with me either and was assessing how much of a threat I was. _If only he knew._

"What are you doing here? Go back to the crowd or scram." He glares, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"Excuse me? I was in the process of leaving before you got in my way! I'm going back to my tree away from these pathetic fan girls and boys. So sorry Mr. Crowd Control if walking on a free path was against the rules, I'll just be on my way." I retort and walk past him, shoving my shoulder and elbow into his side as I go.

In a few short minutes I was already past the fan girls and boys about to turn a corner on my way to find a nice tree for a nice nap. I could faintly hear Crowd Control saying something about classes starting.  
_Jesus. Who in their right mind would attend _night classes_?_

When I next woke up from my nap it was already well into the night and by now I was feeling really, really hungry and thirsty. I rolled my head a few times trying to work the kink in my neck out. Grabbing my sketchpad and pencil case, I then carefully lift myself to my feet and balance in the branch. Bending my knees, I jump to the grass below me, landing on the balls of my feet with a soft thud.

Tossing up whether to go back up to my dorm to get changed and put my stuff away or to put my stuff next to the tree and just use glamour to change what I was wearing. The decision was made by sharp stab of thirst. Placing my sketchpad and pencils against the base of the tree I walked away in the direction I thought was the entrance gate.

The gate that was made of iron.

_Fuck. How's this going to work. Not going to worry about it till I'm at the gate_

With each step I take, part of my body shimmers to take on a glamour. After about maybe seven or eight steps I'm not wearing the uniform. Instead I'm wearing a black shirt with a growling grey wolf paired with a black trench coat that reaches the back of my knees, tight black jeans with rips and combat boots. My hair was pulled up into a pony tail that looked more like a bun because my hair wasn't long.

I was walking along the foot path when I saw two girls sitting down near the wall. There were trees either side of the path that lead to the wall. I could probably use the trees as a leverage to make a jump for the wall. Turning my foot in the direction of the wall I made my way to the nearest tree when a breeze went past me carrying the scent of blood.

Within moments there's another wind followed by the sound of leaves rustling as something goes past them quickly. Soft thuds can be heard. Mumbled voice. Leaves crackling. More voices, this time deeper; male.

I move with silence, leaving no sign that I was there before, closer towards the sound. I get to the point where I can just see and hear them a bit clearer, I can see two guys; a tall one with light orange hair and a shorter one with blonde hair. _Fragrance? Blood? Heavenly? _Just what the hell were these guy taking? They would have to be high out of their minds to think blood smelt good.

Well, to be honest, blood does smell nice depending on the emotion mixed in. Sometimes it tastes like grape bubble gum. It's kind of like a packet of skittles, some flavours are likable and others aren't.

Focusing back to the present I notice that a new person has joined the little congregation. Mister Crowd Control is there pointing a gun at the blonde right at Blondie's forehead. _Killshot_. Why does Crowd Control need a gun? Are the fan girls and boys really _that_ crazy?

_Blood drinking. Prohibited. Vampire_. Crowd Control says something more to the two others guys.

"Zero, NO!" Armband girl from this morning shouts at Crowd Control.

So that's his name then, Zero. I like my name for him better.

Blondie answered back to him with something and Crowd Control shoots but his aim is thrown off by Armband girl and the bullet hits the tree. It wasn't even a bullet! It was like some circular thing with the imprint of a rose.

Another person walk into the group; tall but not as tall as the ginger and brown hair. _Bloody Rose. Eyesore. Rogue. Chairman. Judgement. _He's holding Blondie by the scruff of his uniforms collar as though Blondie is a mischievous pup.

I need to get a drink, like now. Turning my back on the scene, I make my way to the front entrance gate with the intention of getting to the nearest all fae club then finding a feed, a drink and _a drink_. 

* * *

Holy shitake mushroom. I am sooo sorry for not updating the afternoon that a promised. You must all be thinking it was some helluva party. In all honesty I got caught up in assignments, reading books, reading other fanfics. I should be all done with the assignments by (hopefully) Christmas. Touch wood.

In case it hasn't become obvious in my infrequent posts, I'm slow to update. Don't worry though I have a friend and she's always on my case about if I've update yet or not. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can.

Have a good weekend!

wowbubblegum


End file.
